


The Koopa Hero

by Henshin555



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henshin555/pseuds/Henshin555
Summary: His Dad may have a villainous reputation, but Izuku is going to live up to it in his own way. Kidnapping princesses? They were in trouble in the first place. Demolishing private property? It belongs to villains so they can't complain. This son of a Koopa is going to be a great hero like his Uncles and Dad, when he bothers with it anyway. Watch out for the Koopa Hero
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a snippet forum. It really caught my interest.

It was the day before Izuku Midoriya's fourth birthday, and he could hardly wait. So much so that his mother, Inko Midoriya, was having trouble putting her normally well behaved son to bed.

"What quirk do you think I'll get Mama?" Asked Young Izuku. He was filled with energy and anticipation, in wonder of what his special ability would be.

It had been centuries since that first glowing baby had been brought into this world. A shining beacon of the changes that would change the world's future.

"I'm not sure honey," replied his mother," You could get my minor telekinesis, or your father's fire breath, or even something completely different."

"Do you think I'll get a shell like Dad's too?" Asked Izuku his mind wandering to his father. Hisashi Midoriya was a strange individual, one who loved all of his family. Both Izuku and his mother, as well as his 9 children from a previous relationship.

Izuku loved all his half siblings, and they loved him and his mother in turn. They often fought over who would watch over Izuku whenever Hisashi and Inko went out, and visited as often as their jobs and lives allowed.

One aspect that they all shared was a spiked turtle shell that never seemed to get in the way of clothing. It boggled Inko's friends, but none would deign to explain.

"You might, but first you need to get to bed to get ready for tomorrow," Inko instructed," Your siblings and godparents are coming, and I'm sure you don't want to fall asleep in front of them."

"Uncle Mario and Auntie Peach are coming?" Exclaimed Izuku, jumping into his bed covered in pictures of strange plants with mouths. While his walls were decorated with posters of heroes, his siblings convinced him only heroes wouldn't be a good idea. "Does that mean Uncle Luigi is coming too?"

"No,"replied Inko," He got called in to another haunted castle. The ghosts there wanted his help in declaring it a historic landmark." Izuku nodded at this. His Uncle Luigi was always helping ghosts finish their business.

"Now try to get some sleep, honey." Said Inko, leaning down and giving him a forehead kiss."You have an exciting day in store tomorrow." As she turned off the lights and closed the door leaving a crack, Izuku finally rolled over to go to sleep.

Neither knew just how true her words would be.

~

The next day, Izuku woke up feeling a bit strange. However, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Getting up he walked out of his room and over to the bathroom. Entering the room, he dragged his stepping stool from the base of the bath, bringing it over to the sink.

Stepping onto the stool he looked over beside the faucet to find his All Might styled toothbrush; grabbing the brush he looked to the other side of the faucet to find his cinnamon flavored toothpaste which he grabbed then applied the red-colored paste to the bristles of the brush.

Bringing it up towards the innards of his mouth, he started to brush his mouth while concurrently humming a small hymn he had learned through day-care. “One stroke… two stroke… three stroke… four stroke… five stroke…!” 

Izuku suddenly felt the head of the brush stick to his teeth, shocked he looked up towards the mirror to find his tooth had gone through the head of the brush! Freaking out as any four-year-old would, he ran outside of the bathroom towards the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast.

“Mama! Mama! My tooth trapped my brush!” He cried in urgency, his mother, Inko, bless her heart turned from the oven looking upon her son indeed seeing her son’s toothbrush had gone through his teeth. As any good self-respecting mother would do, she freaked out along with her son for approximately 4.2 minutes. After which, she finally calmed down enough to attend to her beloved son’s current predicament.

Rushing over towards his side, she planted her hands onto his shoulders, which had a calming effect over her child. Izuku had just looked up at his mother who had in turn had a gently placed smile. ”Okay Izuku on the count of five I will pull the brush out of your teeth with my quirk, alright honey?”

He gave a tearful nod which was reciprocated with his mother’s ever-so warm smile. Tilting his head up so it’s easier for the brush to slide off of the tooth. “Alright one, two, thre…!” She quickly summoned her telekinesis with her hand and jerked it back suddenly causing the tooth brush to fly off of his tooth.

~

After the initial panic, Inko got Izuku dressed for the day and made a call to Izuku's doctor. Thankfully, it was a light day at the doctors and Inko got an early appointment to check on Izuku's health.

The doctor they met with, a Dr. Tsubasa, was very accommodating to the early appointment. At first he thought the Midoriyas' were having him on, as Izuku only had a shell and sharp teeth. The standard x-ray of his foot also showed the additional pinky toe joint many doctors regarded as a sign of a quirkless status.

However, Dr. Tsubasa was not like any of those quacks. He had been around long enough to know to double check any findings, especially his own. So he ran a blood test designed to see if a person had an active quirk. It had helped many who had very subtle quirks.

After determining that Izuku indeed had an active quirk, Dr. Tsubasa ran him through a battery of child friendly tests to determine Izuku's limits. As it turned out, Izuku was a bit stronger, faster and durable than most other kids his age. Not to the extent of leaving his peers behind, but enough to be noticeable. His jaw strength had also increased, his bites reminding Inko of a snapping turtle.

Izuku even managed to belch out a small flame, one the size of a candle. "Well Midoriya-san, I think that is enough data to safely register Midoriya-kun's quirk." Remarked Dr. Tsubasa, "I am categorizing it as a mutation quirk as it mostly affects Midoriya-kun physically. In addition, I noticed two small bumps on the sides of his head, just above his ears. This may result in him growing horns, so I'd advise picking up a book on horn care in the near future."

Turning towards the mother and son, Dr. Tsubasa had only one more question for the pair, "Have you given any thought as to what to call your power, young man?"

Izuku thought for a minute, then grinned excitedly before answering. "Yeah, I wanna call it Koopa Power."


	2. Stage 1-1 Incidental Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Be nice and leave a review and/or suggestions

After the doctor's visit, Izuku and his mother went to a cafe for a snack. On the way there, Inko took the chance to explain to her son what changes he was in for, things unique to Koopas that the Doctor was unaware of.

Things such as his shell growing stronger as he aged, the nubs that would eventually become spikes. The horns, a trait from his father, as well as his fire breath meaning he can eat spicy foods without worry. She also warned him that he may feel compelled to 'kidnap a princess' when he was older, though he didn't understand that.

At the cafe, Inko and Izuku decided to get sandwiches, tuna for Inko and ham for Izuku.

As his mother was paying, Izuku looked outside of the cafe. His eyes widened at what he saw. Two men dressed in all black were trying to force a tied-up girl his age into a plain white van.

All of his Siblings warned him of people like that. He turned back to his mom, who was busy trying to pay the person with a sloth quirk. Knowing it couldn't wait, Izuku ran outside and grabbed the girl from the men. "Sorry about this." Izuku said as he threw the girl over his shoulder.

"No worries," the girl replied as Izuku ran off, "Those men were trying to kidnap me. My name's Momo. What's yours?" They took a left as the two men started chasing the two. "My name's Izuku, now hold on, we gots to find a hero."

"But you're already carrying me?" Momo said, confused. "Yeah but I'm three." Izuke said to her as he rounded another corner. As fast as Izuku was now, the two grown men quickly caught up with them, trapping them in a dead end alleyway. The first wore round glasses and had short hair. The second was bulky and wore a bucket hat. "You've led us on a merry chase, lad, but you've nowhere to go now." Said the first guy with a funny accent. The second guy snickered and chipped in with, "Yeah kid so hand over the girl."

"Now that's-a not nice. You shouldn't-a be a-threatening children," came a voice behind them. The two men turned around to see a short Italian man in jean overalls and a red cap. Behind him, a 7 foot tall dragon-like humanoid turtle, who looked truly unimpressed with the both of them. "I might be a big time bad guy, but I draw the line at child endangerment, punks." He growled, his voice deep and rumbling, like a volcanic eruption waiting to burst.

"Nokonoko-oh and Jumpman!" The two would-be kidnappers whimpered. The two vigilantes were almost as well known as All-Might. Jumpman was capable of crossing prefectures in seconds, but no one was able to guess his quirk. His name was given out of the fact that he seemed to always jump out of nowhere. Nokunoku-oh, on the other hand, was a menace to both villains and Pro-heroes. Once, he even defeated Endeavor in a one on one fight. The number two hero's Hellfire couldn't even scorch his shell. Nokunoku-oh simply walked right through the flames.

The two would-be villains threw themselves on the ground and tied themselves up with their rope quirks, hoping that doing so would grant them mercy. It didn't.

~

After the beatdown by Nokunoku-oh, Jumpman left to drop the thugs at a nearby police station, being at least on friendly terms with the police. Nokunoku-oh then turned to the pair of children, and with one claw, cut off the ropes on Momo. As Izuku let her down to stand on her own, Nokunoku-oh asked the both of them, "Are you two alright? Did those punks try anything else?"

"No Sir," Momo answered, in awe at the presence of the Number Two Vigilante. "Yeah, Dad, you and Uncle Mario came just in time. But I thought you had that big meeting with Aunt Daisy's dad this week?"

"Bah, he heard how it was your birthday so we decided to reschedule. Plus, Daisy has been wanting to visit." Nokunoku-oh answered, surprising Momo.

"Wait, Nokunoku-oh is your dad?" She asked, astonished at the information.

"Bah, that lame-o name again? Why can't they just call me by my real name;  **Bowser** .

But if you're a friend of my boy, you can call me Hisashi. It's my legal name in this world anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on how it was. I'm not much of a writer so any advice would be appreciated.


End file.
